Lay In the Valley
by liquid-thought
Summary: Castiel was made to love, to protect. All he wants is to see the people he loves most loving one another.


Castiel smiles when Samandriel gasps and spreads his legs wider, fingers twitching because he wants to bury them deep into Dean's hair. It's a feeling Castiel is deeply familiar with, having been on the receiving end of what Samandriel's getting. Dean's tongue is nimble, long and strong and it's enough to make a strong man lose their damn mind. As it is, Samandriel is new to this realm of sensation and that, too, Castiel is familiar with.

He can remember the first time Dean touched him, a soft smile on his face, reassuring and kind. Just a handjob, nothing too extravagant, but he'd clung to Dean and whimpered, pumping his hips until every stroke like he was fucking into someone begging for more and not the other way around. The orgasm was almost terrifying, his wings thrashing around and his halo nearly spinning off its axis. His Grace had expanded until he felt as though he might explode from his vessel.

Dean held onto him the whole while, kissing his brow and into his hair, then offering the hand Castiel had soiled so he could clean it of his own release. He still loves doing that.

It's different to observe this act than it was to experience it. The type of arousal is different, the need he feels is to watch as Samandriel is taken apart. He wants to watch Dean make Samandriel forget he ever served Heaven, that he was ever anything other than a person between them instead of a soldier or a spy. He is theirs and Castiel wants to watch the pleasure embedding this knowledge into his mind until it is written into his coding more firmly than the most basic gospels. He wants Dean to ruin Samandriel like he himself has been ruined. He knows Dean can do it.

Samandriel gasps again and tilts his hips upward, groaning when Dean grabs his thighs and throws them both over his own shoulders. The new angle must be working, because Samandriel's breath trembles, cock jumping in time to his stomach twitching. His eyes meet Castiel's and the older angel can see the desperation written in the way his pupil widens and his brow furrows.

Dean groans deeply and pulls back, smiling at the way Samandriel immediately pouts down at him. Then two of his fingers slip in to replace his tongue and Samandriel watches with wide eyes as Dean opens his mouth wide and starts sucking on his balls.

The noises Samandriel makes are almost pathetic in how how needy they are, in the way he keens and sobs. It's beautiful. Castiel smiles to him and cradles his jaw, taking a kiss and swallowing his noises.

The kiss breaks abruptly, light blue eyes snapping open and accompanying a rough full-body jolt. Dean must have found a sweet spot.

Samandriel whimpers and grinds his teeth. "Oh, Dean. Oh, go—oh!"

That, that's what Castiel has been waiting for. He lowers himself down the bed until he's laying side by side with his brother. Dean winks up at him and wiggles his tongue along the seam of Samandriel's sac. He knows what's coming.

Castiel grabs Samandriel's nearest leg and pulls it up and out, spreading the young angel and exposing him further. Dean takes full advantage, licking in the ticklish area of Samandriel's hip and trailing the touches back to the sweet pink skin he'd been lavishing just seconds before.

The young angel's eyes are glazed and half-lidded, chest heaving as he drowns in the physical pleasure. Castiel hums appreciatively and kisses the hinge of his jaw. "Say it, Samandriel."

A weak noise rattles in Samandriel's throat, mirroring the slow trickle of precome from his cock. "W-what?"

Here is where Castiel is most dangerous, fitting into the role of a catalyst to hurl the desired reaction forward to completion. He smiles. "What you restrained just a moment ago, say it."

Panic widens Samandriel's soft eyes, mouth falling open in disbelief. "Castiel?"

Dean shifts but Castiel pays the motion little mind, finding more enjoyment in hearing the crackling of Samandriel's halo as his power tumbles wildly out of control. This part Castiel knows well, can almost feel Dean suckling the head of his cock instead of his brother's.

Samandriel convulses, giving as much of a thrust into Dean's mouth as he can in the position he's in. Dean chuckles and jabs his fingers into the other man's ass hard, causing another rough sob to punch its way free. Castiel extends his power to put a bottle of lube within Dean's reach, catching the amused huff it gets him in return.

It's teamwork at this point to get Samandriel to drop the last of his barriers and revel in the things being done to him. He needs to admit his wants and open his mouth to beg and they're so close to getting him where they need him. Castiel aches to hear the blasphemy being spoken.

He scoots closer and slips an arm under the smaller man's shoulders. Dean coats his fingers in lube and slides them back in, grinning at the way Samandriel sighs and shifts into it. Castiel kisses the corner of his mouth and catches his attention once more. The look of trust and adoration is so perfect, the shy grin on the apples of his flushed cheeks. Castiel reaches out and strokes Samandriel's halo with his own Grace, pride filling his chest at the shaking it causes.

Dean wraps his hand around the shaft of Samandriel's cock and seals his mouth over the head. Spit slicks the movements of his hand when he begins to twist it, wet noises filling the air as he suckles and jacks Samandriel off.

And there it is, that tiny, weak keening that Castiel is learning to love so much. He keeps his grip on his brother's thigh firm, still holding those long, lean legs wide open to give Dean plenty of room.

"Oh, oh go—ah!" Samandriel rolls his hips, his free leg kicking ineffectually, heel slipping on the sheets.

Castiel kisses the shell of his ear and tightens the hold around his shoulders. "Say it."

Dean glances up at them, mouth and hand still working.

Samandriel throws his head to the side and moans. "Nn, Dean."

A low chuckle shakes Castiel's chest and he nips at his brother's ear. "Not that, Samandriel."

The off-center wobbling of Samandriel's halo gets worse as he opens his eyes, pleading silently that Castiel isn't serious. Then his spine bows as his head snaps back and Castiel knows Dean found Samandriel's prostate again.

He can feel the tensing of the muscles in Samandriel's leg, the way his vessel coils tight and begs to be released. But not yet. "Say it."

Samandriel sobs and relaxes again. "Oh, _God_."

Just like that Castiel can see the last of the young angel's restraints fall away, his inhibitions cast off like ill-fitted armor. Slender fingers dig into his neck, Samandriel clutching to him with new desperation.

"That's it, Samandriel, let it go." Castiel strokes his brother's shoulder and kisses his hairline.

"I want... C-Castiel I want..."

"What do you want, Samandriel?" Castiel presses another soft kiss to Samandriel's brow, glancing down at Dean when he pulls off from Samandriel's cock.

"I want him inside me." Samandriel looks down at Dean, his cheeks and chest flushed. "I want you to fuck me, Dean."

Dean grins lewdly and pulls his fingers free, gathering lube in his hand. "How d'you wanna do this, Alfie?"

Samandriel bites his lip and watches the motion of Dean's hand as he slicks himself up. He pulls away from Castiel and throws himself at Dean, wrapping his legs around the larger man's waist, his arms around those broads shoulders. Castiel can see the possessive motion of his wings as they join in and chuckles, knowing that he himself isn't much better.

Dean turns them a bit, giving Castiel a nice view from where he still lays on the mattress. Samandriel kisses Dean like he wants to crawl inside and know the fit of his vessel. Castiel, too, has kissed Dean like that. He thinks he probably still does.

The thick width of Dean is swallowed so easily, so eagerly, that Castiel finds himself wanting them to finish so he can be inside, too. He imagines how his skin will look streaked with Dean's release. He wonders if Samandriel would want to suck him clean.

Their moans mix as Dean bottoms out, mouths still hovering close. Dean pants and rests his forehead against Samandriel's, looking sidelong at Castiel with a knowing smirk.

"Feels good, don't it, baby?" Dean rolls his hips minimally and hums appreciatively at the shallow thrust.

Samandriel whimpers and nods, voice shaking. "More."

It can't be very comfortable, Dean kneeling on the mattress with Samandriel tucked in his arms. His legs will probably cramp before they're done. Castiel smiles because he knows Dean's stubborn enough to hold the position for that long. Knows because they've done it before.

The two of them move together so smoothly, their hips rocking and spines curving so beautifully. The only thing better than seeing how well Dean fits is watching them kiss. Samandriel has always been greedy for it and now he's actually acting on it, following the cues Dean gives and chasing after every press of tongues and lips. Castiel allows himself to touch with his Grace, to take in the sensations on his own skin, eyes slipping shut as he tastes their pleasure.

Light bursts out in irregular flares, Samandriel's power beating at the confines of his vessel. Dean's soul twists within him, lunging out after every mirroring jut of Grace. It warms something deep in Castiel to know that the two of them have come to love each other so deeply that their spirits are begging to connect.

Samandriel's limbs tighten on Dean, hips picking up speed as he fucks himself down and grinds. He buries his face in Dean's neck, huffing out high pitched moans that make Castiel throb.

Dean's hands run up and down the smooth expanse of Samandriel's back as he rolls his hips and gives his best attempt at keeping up. The green of his eyes is darker, shaded by heavy lids and eaten away by pupil. Castiel takes himself in hand and begins to stroke in time to their rhythm, lips parting when his breathing quickens.

There are small marks left on Samandriel's skin where Dean grips too hard and Castiel wants nothing more than to lick the area and see if he can taste them both at once. Maybe he'll lick Samandriel clean and get his fix that way. In a way this does resemble an addiction for him, this intense need he's developed. All he desires is to see the ones he loves loving each other, wants to smell and taste it if he can. He feels lucky that Dean and Samandriel have given him this, given themselves to each other. They're both so dear to him.

They pitch forward and land on the bed, Samandriel on his back with a joyous smile. Dean smiles back down to him and laughs before they share another kiss. Castiel sees teeth pulling at lips, Dean picking up the pace of his hips as he nibbles his way to Samandriel's ear.

"So good, baby." He smiles into the young angel's skin and thrusts forward sharply, Samandriel's hand slamming down onto his right shoulder.

Castiel moans and fucks up into his own fist when he imagines how Dean would look bearing another hand print. Dean groans and rolls his hips in a circle, grinding and bathing in the pleasure of the act.

Samandriel wraps his legs around Dean's waist, holding them as high as he can to get the best angle. Maybe next time Castiel will hold Samandriel's legs up and out of the way, show him how wonderful it feels when Dean's thick cock hits just the right angle almost every time. His mouth waters when he thinks about how hard Samandriel will come. Maybe he'll scream

Neither of them speak, not in words. They voice their enjoyment and their spirits both scream, reaching for each other and Castiel while he lays to the side and drinks everything in.

Dean gathers enough sense of mind to push himself up to his elbows. "Touch yourself, baby."

Samandriel's hand barely fits, but he eagerly does as asked. Always so obedient. Castiel's swallows hard as he watches the swollen flesh of Samandriel's cock sliding in and out of his own fist. It jumps in his grip, dripping precome and flushed by the blood filling it.

Dean's head bows and rests on Samandriel's shoulder, his eyes slipping shut. Samandriel's free hand cups the back of his skull. The gesture is warm and tender and filled with affection. Inside his body Dean's soul rejoices at the contact.

Atop his crown Samandriel's halo topples out of alignment, his spine bows and his mouth falls open as his cock twitches in his grip and he comes. Castiel memorizes every detail as his hand speeds up. His brother's eyes shine bright white, true form twisting and begging to be let loose to swim in the afterglow.

Dean's chest drips with Samandriel's come, a thick splash of it having landed right across one nipple. Castiel wants to suck it clean.

"Oh, baby, there's a good angel. So good for us, _fuck_!" Dean's hips snap forward and still, the hunter's chest shaking as he growls deeply and comes.

Samandriel sighs and grins lazily, body flooded with hormones and covered in sweat and his own release. Castiel watches as Dean pulls out seconds later, cock smeared in white.

It's all he can stand, his own body drawing up tight as he squeezes himself too hard and moans aloud as he comes all across his chest and stomach. "_Oh_, fuck!"

He sags into the mattress and breathes deeply, body humming and alight with warmth. The next thing he feels is a heavy hand swiping up his release. Dean's grinning above him when he opens his eyes, licking sticky come off of his own fingers.

"Hey, there." The smile on those thick lips is nothing short of adoring and Castiel can't help but kiss it.

Beside them Samandriel lethargically rolls over to join in the cuddly aftermath. Castiel pulls away from Dean's mouth and draws Samandriel nearer, opening himself for the deep kiss Samandriel pours into him. Dean kisses them both, leaning across Castiel's body to shower both of their jaws in small presses of his lips.

Both angels turn their attention to him and Dean simply smiles, awing them both with the way his soul fills his skin and explodes like fireworks in his eyes.

Castiel has never felt luckier.


End file.
